Packing Trouble
by ChlexLover3
Summary: Is what happened between Klaus and Hayley what really went down? Or is there more to the story? I think so, and if we are on the same page, you will too. AU version - Klayley story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I started typing and this popped up!

Summary: Is what happened between Klaus and Hayley what really went down? Or is there more to the story? I think so, and if we are on the same page, you will too. AU version - Klayley story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...sadly.

Enjoy.

Prologue...

I didn't want to be a fool in love. I also didn't want a fool in love. I always wanted a strong person for a mate, a lover, a companion. I was brought up expecting the worse and turning it into the best. I was also beaten and left for dead by my foster father. But, I was saved.

I was saved by my mother. She was not my birth mother but I would never call her my foster mother or adoptive mother. I claimed her, a human amongst monsters such as I, as the woman I would hope to become. I wanted to be the strong, fierce, independent, clever woman she was.

My mother always said to want the best, you have to give the best. She told me that people always expect the worst, so in life, you should give it your all, no matter what.

She passed away months ago in the public's eye, of course, but she was still alive. I hid her with a pack loyal to me.

My foster father was a brute and a drunk and a savage when it came to his girls. He would choke and punch and kick and other things I dare not to speak. My mother who finally grew tired of his crap saved me from the side of the road and we ran like the devil was at our feet. We starved for days on end wondering what was to come of us.

But we made it.

No one knows but **him.** But I was enrolled in my freshman year of college at age fourteen. I studied history and art. I have a degree in anthropology. I was a smart girl because of my mother's pride and my want to achieve something that would make her proud. I wanted to see the light in my mother's eyes again.

I had to leave her at eighteen. She wanted me to live my life and travel, so I did. I went to Europe and traveled and made lots of friends. They taught me how to be one with my wolf and even though I didn't have a pack to call my own, I would always have them.

It was only a couple months after my twenty-second birthday that I came across Tyler Lockwood. He was like a puppy that lost his mommy due to Klaus' sire bond. And my mother, who "died" only a couple months before, said that we would help him. At first, I was very reluctant to help the arrogant hybrid, but I felt a pull in my stomach that urged me to help him.

We grew close but not too close. We gained a brother-sister bond as we worked together to break the sire bond that was him Klaus' slave or bitch, whichever works.

When he left, he said he would call. I held him to it but after a couple of months had passed, I had worried my dear brother had died. So, I stupidly ran after him, and into the arms of Niklaus Mikaelson.

I was screwed, I thought as I stared at a positive pregnancy test. I was screwed because I didn't know where the baby's father was and I was scared of my mother's reaction.

Yup, definitely and positively screwed. And how in the hell could vampires procreate?

A/N: It's the start of a mini-story! Hope you guys like. Tell me what you think by clicking the review and letting me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two is here! I wanted to say that this is completely AU. It will not follow any of The Vampire Diaries or The originals, well sort of. Hope you guys like this so far. I hope this feels your Klayley hearts with joy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Enjoy.

Are you staying or going?

That was the question he asked her that night. The night she lost her purity. The night that she gave him her heart. The night she gave him everything. He gave her something as well. Something that she never thought possible.

He gave her a child.

They were not wed. They were not even an item. They actually hate each other but somewhere down the line, she fell for the hybrid. He might not ever feel that way about him but it didn't quell the feelings inside her.

And those feelings made her hate her wolf.

Her wolf wanted the golden prize. Her wolf wanted the King of Alphas. Her wolf wanted the monster.

And now, she didn't know where he was and Tyler didn't want to help her find him.

But she got a message to go to New Orleans.

She felt a pull there but she got a feeling that she shouldn't go. So, she set her sights on going to her mother. She was so scared to confront her mother without the father of her unborn child. Her mother would be ashamed and she felt ashamed as well.

She didn't want to get married and she really did not want a mate. That was why she was a virgin and never let a man near her, well it was also due to her foster father.

She did like Klaus and that shocked her and Tyler. It actually made him furious and he told her he felt betrayed. But in reality, she couldn't help it and he knew it. When the wolf chose, it was forever and that scared Hayley.

He felt the same way with the blonde vampire Caroline and he gave her his pity.

Hayley was near where her mother lived when she heard a wolf approach her from behind. She froze because there was rarely a rogue wolf in the Appalachians, surprisingly the packs gave anyone a home and chance.

She turned slowly. She was afraid, but only a little, because she knew who the wolf was. If not by his scent, it was the pull - the mating pull.

"Klaus?" The wolf pounced, making her fall to the ground near the trunk of a tree. The wolf growled menacingly at Hayley. And she growled back in fear and excitement? That feeling surprised her but she held her ground.

"Klaus, calm down!" She growled, her eyes turning that gold color. But she couldn't turn for fear of her, their, child. Her wolf didn't relax though until she bones snapping and cracking.

Niklaus Mikaelson stood in all his glory in the woods with his mate in front of him shaking like a leaf under his penetrating graze. She was swept away by his beauty but it was quickly disminished when she heard hr mother.

"Hayley, is that you?" She didn't want her mother to see him in his state of undress so she quickly shoved him behind a large tree as she approached her mother.

"Mom? What are you doing outside? I know I didn't call to warn you I was coming but it still doesn't excuse you being outside during the day. Anything could happen!" As Hayley spoke to her mother, she saw her mother's attention wan from her and focus behind her. That was when she heard him approach and her mother's gasp at his indecency.

She felt his body's warmth on her back before she smelt him. She really didn't know what to do. She was so nervous to tell her mother about her pregnancy but now that klaus had found her, she had to break the news to both of them.

"Mom, maybe we should go unside. We, three, need to talk."

A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this so far. Please! Love you guys! Have a great day!


End file.
